


I'm Yours

by GlitterCake20



Series: Forever [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Thiam, older thiam, sleepy theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Based on the song I'm Yours by The Script





	I'm Yours

His face was peaceful as he lay asleep next to Liam, the scowl that had permanent residence on his face eased into something angelic. Liam lifted the limp hand to his mouth, placing a tender kiss to his palm, his hands were rough, but to Liam it was the kindest touch he’s ever felt. These hands knew how to calm the storms in his heart, how to take Liam to the heights of bliss, dry his tears. These hands were the ones that saved him countless times. They were the hands that brought Liam back to sanity when his rage took over, the hands that held his heart in their callous palms… he had always been so careful with it.

Liam placed his hand back down onto the mattress, lifting a finger to his face. The lines that set around his eyes had only added to his beauty, a beauty that still left Liam breathless after all these years. Each line was a remembrance of the days spent together, the most notable ones marking the times he almost lost Liam. The fainter ones a reminder of the night he proposed, how stressed he was that Liam would ever say anything else than yes. Yes to forever, yes to  _him_ until the end of days, yes to a life filled memories and happiness. Somehow growing older felt fine so long as Theo was by his side.

His hand carded through the gray strands on the side of Theo’s face. He always joked that there was one more gray hair for each time Leo or Nicky snuck out of the house or stayed out passed curfew, which was when Liam would remind him that your kids are ten times worse than you were as a kid. That would shut him up, remembering how he and Liam snuck around for months, staying out until the sun rose, holding hands under the couch cushions at pack meetings, going on ‘steak outs’ for no good reason at all except for wanting to be close. Did they really think no one knew? Liam chuckled and Theo stirred, he opened his eyes frowning at Liam and mumbled about how creepy he was being before pulling him closer and drifting off again.

Liam placed his hand over where Theo’s heart beat steady in his chest, pressing down firmly as he always did when Theo had a nightmare, to remind him of where he was, that he was nowhere near  _her_ , that Liam was there and nothing bad would ever happen to him again. This heart that beat out of tune every time Liam entered a room, every time he laughed, every time Liam touched him.  _Still._ The heart he promised to Liam many years ago on a beach with only the setting sun as witness, “ _I’m yours_ ” Liam looked at the black ink burned into the top of his pec, mirroring Liam’s own.

He leaned in placing a soft kiss on Theo’s sleep parted lips, breathing him in before pulling away. The lips that could send him into a frenzy of need with the gentlest kiss to the right parts of Liam’s body. The same lips that drew into a hard line when they fought, which only made Liam want to kiss him until the corners curled up into that melting smirk again. Lips that made promises of forever in elevators without knowing if they would live to see the morning. Lips that kissed their babies goodnight when they were small and still now when they are sixteen and cringe about it.

He may not have the softest touch, or know the right words to say sometimes, his edges would always be a little rough, but Theo was  _his_. “I love you,” he whispered, nudging Theo’s nose until he opened his eyes, “and I want pancakes…” Theo opened one eye, kissed him and moved to get up, at four in the morning on a Sunday to make pancakes- because there was little he  _wouldn’t_ do for his husband.


End file.
